A variety of bone clamps are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,032, for example, discloses a scissors like instrument with a pin on one scissor arm slideable through a tube on the other scissor arm. The “Lalonde” bone clamp (Accurate Surgical & Scientific Instruments, Corp., Westbury, N.Y.) is similar but also includes a wire guide on the tube.
In some medical procedures, a bone held by a clamp is drilled. One common example involves the use of a pin placed in the drilled bone hole to secure a ligament to the bone. Using conventional bone clamps, the drilling axis is offset from the clamping axis.
It would be advantageous if a bone clamp allowed the drilling axis to be the same as the clamping axis.